kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Meloetta
Meloetta (originally from Pokémon) is the Spirit of Music, the goddess responsible for creating Sound, and one of the Eight original Firstborn. She lives with and interacts with mortals under the alias Unova. Her Guardian is Don Quixote Sugar. History Background Meloetta was created near the beginning of the universe by Arceus, as one of the Eight Firstborn, and was the goddess who created all of the sound in the universe. As years passed, Meloetta experimented with unique ways of combining sounds, leading to the invention of Music, which she would introduce to the mortals. Under Meloetta's power, if a particular battle or event was transpiring, music soundtracks would naturally begin to play in the air from an unseen source. When the gods began giving their elements to mortals, Meloetta chose which people would be musicbenders; rather than "sound''benders", as she believes it far more artistic for them to manipulate music, though it's still a control of Sound regardless. When the gods inevitably had to destroy Arceus, Meloetta wasn't required to revive his powers; likely because the Avatar/Negatars didn't get musicbending. The planet, Symphonia was designed for Meloetta in the Solana Galaxy, the planet Meloetta would call home. Meloetta was also created with a huge amount of negative chi, and she agreed to let the Demon King, Demise take it away from her. Demise created a powerful demon called Chernabog, who flew to bring havoc to Symphonia. Meloetta sealed Chernabog on Bald Mountain, at the cost of much of her Music Chi that would keep the seal for yearly intervals. Eventually, La Melody Extravaganza was held annually to give Meloetta more energy so she may keep the seal in place. At some point, Meloetta wished to live and interact with mortals, and chose to do so within the newly-built Electrodrome. She changed her appearance and called herself '''Unova', meeting a team of alien dancers whom elected Meloetta their leader. She partied regularly in the Electrodrome with them, and met a ghost Pokémon called Rotom, whose electricity powered the drome. Meloetta taught him English, so Rotom became indebted to her. Nextgen Series Meloetta was mentioned in Miyuki's Dream, when The Chronicler said he would need to get Meloetta to teach a few music lessons to the Thing Chorus. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Meloetta, under the alias 'Unova', was partying with her dancers in the Electrodrome when it was attacked by Dr. Nefarious's robots. Rotom tried to protect her, but Meloetta ended up captured by Courtney Gears. Sugar and Sector V came to save her, but Courtney and Pink Monkey threatened to hurt her, until Meloetta was saved by Rotom and the Unova Dancers. Sugar and Harry defeated the villains with musicbending before Meloetta introduced herself. She gave Sugar her Spirit Ball, but informed that she hadn't awakened herself, yet. Meloetta rides the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. and guides the way to Symphonia, trapped in a matter storm. Meloetta sings to the storm to make it disappear, so the friends enter the atmosphere to the country Fantasia. They go to the city, Harpsion and watch Hatsune Miku introduce Melody Extravaganza with a song, and Meloetta soon joins her onstage. She, Miku, and Sunny Bridges are the three judges for the contest, and Sugar gives a 10/10 score to all performances. Meloetta is suddenly captured by Team Rocket, Cassidy and Butch, after Sugar and Jack Skellington's dance, and taken to Bald Mountain and hypnotized as she is forced to awaken Chernabog. Team Rocket attempts to control Chernabog, but the demon swallows Meloetta to absorb her power. Sugar and Hatsune Miku battle the demon until Sugar goes inside and revives Meloetta with her musicbending. They work together to recreate the Three Goddess Bells that will put Chernabog back to sleep for another year. Sugar then claims Meloetta as her Firstborn. During the CP10 Saga, when the KND are training to invade Enies Lobby, Meloetta, Sugar, and Harry Gilligan sing "Immortals" to inspire them. During the Battle of Enies Lobby, Meloetta sings RWBY songs to motivate them further. During the Grand Inferius, Meloetta and Sugar confront Felius Umbridge. Meloetta cheers Sugar up when the latter is failing in the fight, and when Felius uses Fury Mode, Meloetta lends Sugar her power. They defeat Felius together, and Meloetta is happy that Sugar changed to a 22-year-old form. When Sugar's dress rips off as a result, Meloetta gives a score of 10,000/10 at her embarrassed nudity. Battles *Meloetta and Sugar vs. Chernabog. *Battle of Enies Lobby (sings to motivate operatives). *Meloetta and Sugar vs. Felius Umbridge. Appearance Meloetta is a fairy-like imp with white skin, big green eyes, and long, sparkling green hair that's designed like a music sheet, with lines along it. She wears a brown dress that covers her arms and hands, and a light-green sash around her waist. On her right cheek, she wears what appears to be a brown headset and microphone, in the shape of a Treble Clef. She also wears a headband with a cyan gem on her forehead. She has stubby hands and feet, but her hands are round like the bottom ball of a note. While posing as Unova, her hair and eyes are dark blue with a black gradient, and her hair is in a ponytail. At Genie Road, she is purple with her hair tied in a cone. At Hip-Hop Pond, she is yellowish-green, with her hair short and wide. During the first phase of Enies Lobby, she is red and her hair is styled like Ruby Rose. For the second part, she is yellow and styles her hair like Yang Xiao Long. Personality Meloetta is a joyful and spirited deity who loves to sing, and loves almost every sound and form of music. She gets overemotional at times, like when her Unova Dancers revealed they knew her identity and were protecting her, or when she explained how hard her duty is, she ends up crying, but cheering up fast. She loves to watch other people sing and dance, and no matter how good or bad they are, she always gives scores of 10/10. Powers Meloetta is the creator of musicbending and absolutely every sound in the universe. She is a very talented singer and dancer to almost all musical forms. Meloetta is able to choose and give mortals musicbending, or take it away if she wants (not that she would). As a god, Meloetta is immortal, and she can fly. She can speak English verbally, and can teach English to non-sentient creatures like Rotom. It's possible she knows and sings in other languages. She can also change the color of her eyes and hair at will, and undergoes various hairstyles. Stories She's Appeared *The Great Candied Adventure (mentioned in stance of 'Eight' Firstborn) *Miyuki's Dream (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *In the Pokémon series, Unova was the region where Meloetta lived. Category:Firstborn Category:Females Category:Musicbenders